1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid dispenser that dispenses liquid or fluid from a container, called a syringe, by rising internal pressure of the syringe by a piston. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fluid dispenser for a lubricant containing solid materials, especially for a lubricant sprayed on a reused shutter mechanism before inspecting the shutter speed. The present invention relates also to a lens inspection system, especially for use in recycling reused lenses.
2. Background Arts
An exemplar of a well-known dispenser is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-309456, that has a syringe partitioned by a piston into two chambers. By driving the piston to reciprocate inside the syringe, a liquid contained in the syringe is dispensed alternately from both chambers. While the liquid is being ejected from one of the chambers, the other chamber is being supplemented with the liquid. Thus, the dispenser of this type can dispense the liquid in continuous succession. Where the liquid to dispense is a lubricant that contains solid components, the lubricant must continually be mixed or agitated for keeping the liquid density constant, because the solid components would otherwise precipitate. For this reason, it is necessary to provide a mixing mechanism in the syringe in that case.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 10-146553 discloses an adhesive coating apparatus, wherein a mixing device is provided in a syringe for keeping the viscosity of a fluid adhesive material constant. The syringe has an ejection port on the bottom side. The fluid adhesive material is pushed by compressed air toward the ejection port, to be ejected from the ejection port. The mixing device is constituted of an agitating propeller mounted on one end of a drive shaft. The other end of the drive shaft protrudes outside the syringe through a top opening thereof, and is driven to rotate the propeller by an external driving force.
Introducing such a mixing device into the above mentioned dispenser involves a problem that the drive shaft would interfere with a piston rod. To avoid this problem, the drive shaft must be inserted into the syringe through a different position from where the piston rod is inserted. Then a complicated sealing device would be needed for closing a clearance between the drive shaft and the syringe, and thus increases the cost of the dispenser.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a fluid dispenser that can successively dispense a liquid while mixing the liquid continuously in a syringe, has a simple structure and may be manufactured at a low cost.
According to an aspect of the present invention, in a fluid dispenser having a syringe with ports on opposite ends thereof, a piston movable inside said syringe back and forth, and a supply tank being connectable alternately to one of said ports depending upon moving direction of said piston, said fluid dispenser dispensing a fluid from one of said ports that is located on the end of said syringe toward which said piston is moving, while sucking the fluid from said supply tank into said syringe through the other of said ports, the fluid dispenser is characterized by comprising: a pair of stirrers provided respectively in the chambers, the stirrers being rotatable on a rotary axis that extends parallel to the moving direction of the piston; and a pair of stirrer driving devices disposed on an outer periphery of the syringe in correspondence with the stirrers, for driving the stirrers to rotate each individually by a magnetic force.
Since the stirrers are rotated by the magnetic force, there is no problem about the interference of a drive shaft for the stirrer with a piston rod.
The stirrers have the same configuration, and have a plurality of magnets embedded therein symmetrically about the rotary axis of the stirrers, whereas the stirrer driving devices generate magnetic fields that cause the stirrers to rotate. At least one of the stirrers is continuously rotated on one side of the piston, into which the liquid is being sucked.
A piston rod that moves together with the piston extends from opposite end faces of the piston concentrically with the piston and the syringe, and the piston is moved by a piston driving device that is coupled to an end of the piston rod. According to a preferred embodiment, the stirrers are mounted on the piston rod so as to be able to rotate around and slide along the piston rod. In this embodiment, the stirrers are kept in the same axial positions in the syringe by the magnetic forces of the stirrer driving device, even while the piston rod is being moved back and forth together with the piston.